The Experiment
by Hellchild007
Summary: Humans in their quest to advance in science have tried to combine humans together with the Mindeyes, a creature that has special abilities that live along side to humans as partners and friends. The result, the experiement


Author's Notes: This was a sudden inspiration to write so its needs abit more work on it. Hopefully I won't lose interest in it like my other story

* * *

Where, where am I?  
I can hear voices.  
Theres a strange bubbling sound all around me.  
I am floating in water but yet it is not water.

"Professor, it's brainwaves are surging. It will awaken any second now."

"Good, run the tests Mirana, Jackson, make sure its vitals remain stable, we don't want to lose another one."

"Yes professor."

My body felt heavy even in the water, I struggled to open my eyes. My eyes were stung by the strange liquid and everything was distorted. These voices, they're outside, where I must be. I was begining to feel stonger, the strenght I was supposed to have slowly flooded my mind and body. I opened my eyes for real, I was in a transparent tube of some sort. The voices were speaking again. Their owners were white people I had seen in my dreams and there was alot of flashing lights around them.

"Professor, it's vitals are escalating rapidly!"

"Professor! Look at this! It's brainwaves are off the charts."

I could feel my body now, but I felt my mind the most. I wanted to be outside where the voices were. I must be outside now! At the thought I shut my eyes and instinctively pushed out with my mind. The transparent tube creaked and shattered around me, the liquid dispersed from the tube leaving just me. The outside was silent except for the slopping of the liquid, what had happened to the voices and their owners? I opened my eyes again to see that the white people were still there but the voices were not. The were all staring at me. One of them slowly approched me.

"Professor, it could be dangerous."

The voice belonged to another white person. Not the one approching me.

"Can you hear me?" The white person asked.

~Yes~

"Do you know why you are here?"

~No~

"You are an experiment that we have been working on for years." The person was gesturing at the others and himself.

~I am an experiment?~

"Yes, we created you from the DNA of the most powerful Mindeye and infused it with human DNA."

~What am I here for?~

"You are here for the benefit of science. We will continue to study you now that you have awaken and various expermenting can starts now."

I fell silent. The voices were talking again among themselves. Am I just an experiment? Am I to just stay here and be studied? This cannot be my DESTINY! I felt my rage push out of my body. The people talking so excitedly shouted in terror as my rage blew them off their feet. I sent my anger at them, everythink in the outside, there was fire as things exploded. A loud wailing sound blocked out the screaming and shouting. The outside was red and orange all around me. Suddenly I was pinned down by multiple sticks with hands coming from the floor. I pushed out with my rage once again, destroying the sticks all around me. There were people in black running into towards me, carrying long circular rods, weapons. I once again tapped onto my minds power and casted a light onto my palm, i needed an embodiment of my souls power. Suddenly the light extended one side long, flat and broad while the other was short, circular and thin.

I gripped the small end of the weapon and swung it at the black people. I felt a wave of energy surge within my mind, sending a wave through the weapon, pushing the black people back. They circled around me, surrounding me. I could see the Professor at the end of the outside, fighting against a black person.

"Do not harm it! It will not do any good for science if it is harmed!"

The black people ignored him and struck him for his pain. The professor crumbled under the blow and remain on the floor.

I felt rage once more. There was no purpose for the black people here, no destiny, I must clense the outside of them. I raised my weapon once more and ran towards one of them. He raised his puny stick to defend himself but my soul overpowered his as it arced down upon him. There was a crunching sound as my soul hit him across his body, from shoulder to hip. He flew backwards under the swing, his body broken and torn by my soul, red liquids splattered across the floor. My mind told me that this was blood, the life of the humans. Outside of the corner of my vision, I sensed another black person coming towards me.

It was his fatal mistake, I swung my soul in an reversed arc of what I just did and slashed him, breaking his puny stick as well. He flew like his counterpart, broken and torn.

Suddenly things became distorted for a moment as my body was pierced. So this was what pain felt like. I sent out a mental roar, pushing everything away from me and slashed my soul horizontally across the attacker, splitting him in 2. There was more pain but there was no one around me, I looked around and saw more black people coming at me with a block like object with a tube infront with blue lights coming out of it. The pain was coming from it, I could tell. More pain screamed across my mind as my mind told me that my body was being pierced by the blue lights that surged at me. I could not die here. It was not my destiny.

I willed the tube to be crushed and my mind crushed it. The pain subsided alittel as the blue light that resembled an arrow stopped coming out of the tube. I charge at him and swung my soul vertically onto his head. There was another sick crunching sound before the guy crumbled at my feet. There were more people in black coming. The blue arrows surged at me, splitting into many arrows and striking at me. I used my the flat side of my soul to block the arrows but I was weakening as the torrent of blue arrows smashed into my soul. The ground around me was covered in my blood, and my body was exhasted from the loss. There was only one thing I could do now, to run away from the dreadful blue arrows.

I felt around my mind for the power that was slowly slipping away, my body was moving sluggishly now as well. I gave it my all to grab enough power. I roared aloud with my mental roar, blasting everything away. The people were blown off their feet once again as I sent a blast of energy from my feet, casting a ball of energy to surround me as I flew up towards the ceiling. The energy around me destroyed the ceiling and I was free, flying across a plains of green. The ceiling above me was a beautiful blue with white patches. The place I had escaped from was far behind me now as I flew on, the wind blwoing across my face. The world around me was beginning to distort around me as the green plains began raising to meet me. I smashed through the green to find that it was supported by brown pillars. The ground below was a mixture of colours that I could not see throught the distortion. I felt pains as the ground hit me, sending me rolling across it. I slammed back-first into one of the brown pillars before I finally came to a stop. Lying on the ground was so much more comfortable than standing. The last thing I remebered was feeling my conscience fall away into the darkness.


End file.
